He will be Loved
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: Random slight AU Jarcus one shot, read if you dare. :)


For the first time ever, it was a homework-free weekend! Yay, I was stoked! Well, to celebrate...a Jarcus one shot! Now, this one has NOTHING to with the previous ones I've written; it's just one written for pure pleasure, thanks to the song "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5. Slight AU: Marcus is still android, but is good and lives with the Davenports (I'm mean to Leo, ha!) and James and his mother are new to the neighborhood and...well Marcus is intrigued by him to say the least, especially with a loss James is going through. Well, enjoy! **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Lab Rats and Big Time Rush, nor the song! I only own the plot of this one shot! Again, enjoy! **Oh, Chase does have feelings for James in this one but because I wanted to just focus on my skills on Jarcus (I'm starting to love this pairing as much as Cames and Jadam!) his feelings aren't really mentioned and James doesn't really go for neither boy; this is mostly just loving someone from afar who is beautiful but can't see it. And so, Marcus (Out Of Character I guess, but I'm sure he had a good bolt in his body somewhere!) tries to get his feelings out...though little notes! I promise that for the next one shot, Cames and/or Jadam! And if there are any other pairing suggestions, just let me know! Always open for new things!

* * *

Marcus Davenport, through the mess of Mission Creek High School, leaned against the nearest wall and just watched.

No, not the mess in front of him; that didn't hold his interest, it was like seeing a chicken run just with the chickens more moody and ugly.

No, he was interested in the one beautiful face in the crowd, the one person that seemed at ease in the chaos that was their school.

Windswept chocolate hair; rich dark skin; big, wide and sparkling hazel-green eyes; a face just perfect, with the high cheekbones and soft, pale lips, straight pearly teeth and heart-shaped face.

A face, no a person, that belonged in famous portraits or photographs.

This person was dressed all in black with a sketchpad balanced on one knee, pressing his lithe body to the stair rail more so not to get crushed by the wild elephants in the hall, bottom lip between his teeth. He was scribbling and crossing out what wasn't working with him, probably the latest (and really well-drawn) charcoal sketch for his class. He had a sad look to him, though, as if his ultimate method of self-expression was failing him.

"Mooning over James, huh?" Marcus jumped at the sound his older sister's voice, Bree's brown eyes shining with mischief.

He rolled his eyes as if to deny it, but her sudden steely look broke him down in an instant. "Yeah...Bree, I just don't get it!"

"What, mooning is normal when you have a crush." She said with a shrug, looking confused.

"No, not that! I mean...how can he be so beautiful and look so...sad?!" Marcus, unlike his goofy older brother Adam and OCD baby brother Chase, didn't understand human emotions and behaviors that well due to being an android. He was bionic like them, with super speed and smarts and strength, but he wasn't human like them; just adjusting to high school had been a challenge for him.

Luckily his older sister Bree and step-brother Leo (after getting a glare-down from Bree) tried to teach him the ropes as best as they could. So far Marcus knew what it was like to have basic emotions, like anger or love, but when it came to acting on them...well, he wasn't above average yet.

Bree frowned, running a hand through her long, soft brown hair. "Umm well...James, James lost his baby sister." She whispered; Marcus caught it, though, and his eyes widened.

"Lost, you mean she left or...wait, she died?" He asked. Bree nodded.

"Y-Yeah, she had cancer; she's been fighting it since she was thirteen and it looked like she was getting better, you know since she was in school with us and all, but...she passed away just two nights ago. She was sixteen, her birthday is next week." Bree explained, trying to hold back tears at remembering her late best friend, Jade Diamond.

Marcus felt a heavy load in his chest, as if he had just swallowed a block of concrete.

So James lost his sibling...his only sibling.

"Oh." Was all he could say, what else could he add? He's never lost a sibling before. Sure he and Leo didn't get along so well but to kill him, nah that wouldn't really happen.

He'd probably just send Leo to the moon or something.

Bree nodded. "He's been depressed about it since and I don't blame him, to be in his position and lose you or Adam, Chase and Leo...you guys might drive me crazy but not to the point I'd want you gone forever." She admitted, Marcus nodding while watching James brush yet another tear from his left cheek; even with those shades on, the android can tell just how much James was hiding inside.

"Yeah, what he's going through is not something easy. Come on, we need to get to class." Marcus said tightly, he nudging Bree lightly in the side; she nodded and followed him away to English, not noticing that his dark brown eyes were still on the depressed dark-skinned beauty.

...

James slumped into English, curling his body into himself in the chair as he and everyone else waited for their teacher to show up.

He sighed into his elbows and let a few more tears spill down his cheeks; he knew that if he didn't let some of his pain out, he would lose all composure and break down, something he didn't want happening during school. Again.

"James?" He jolted a little at his name, looking up to see Bree with a weak smile hovering over him.

"Oh hey Bree, what's up?" He tried to make his voice sound even, but it cracked at the end way too soon.

She saw the struggle under the pinches of his eyes, which were now seeable thanks to his shades off, how hard he was trying to keep from falling apart. She wished she could do more than what she was about to do.

"Nothing, just making sure you were okay. Umm, someone let this note in my locker and it's addressed to you, they must have gotten our numbers mixed up." Bree said, handing him a piece of paper with his name written on the front in clean, clear cursive.

James raised an eyebrow; okay, he was use to getting letters from crazy fangirls and boys alike, but this...this was way different from the usual "Marry me!" or "Kiss me and I'll be the happiest person on the planet!" messages.

"Umm, thanks? Sorry about that." He said, smiling weakly at Bree as he took the note from her.

She smiled and kissed his cheek (they were more like brother and sister than best friends) before heading back to her seat next to Marcus, said android's eyes on the brunette beauty unfolding the note and reading it.

"You think your plan will work?" Bree asked, unpacking her bag; Marcus bit his lower lip as he looked at her.

"I don't know; just got to cross my fingers and hope for the best."

...

Marcus met up with Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo after his last class of the day: Math. With his head reeling and eyes sore he met them by the lockers, though a surprise left him with wide eyes.

There, tapped to his locker, was a drawing...of him.

Ignoring his brothers and sister's questions he carefully pulled the drawing off his locker door and took in, eyes going wide in awe and admiration.

It was so well drawn: His dark brown almost black eyes shined like onyx, eyebrows thick and sharp; his lips were in a soft smile, not his usual smirk but a real smile, brown hair spiky like normal. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a open vest over it, dark skinny jeans and black converses. He had his hands in his pockets and his backpack hanging from one shoulder, he leaning against the wall (in the school) lost in his thoughts, legs crossed at the ankles.

It was like picture, only done through pencil and paints.

"Wow..." Was all Marcus could say.

"Who drew that? and why did they choose you as a model?" Leo asked, not trying to sound rude with his question; he still got a smack to the head from Bree.

"It's so well done, probably we have a professional artist in the school." Chase suggested.

"But why are your eyes like black in it, M-Dog?" Adam asked, with an eyebrow raised.

Marcus smiled though. It didn't matter if his eyes looked black instead of dark brown, they did look like that when not in the light. What did matter, though, was that it was beautiful and someone drew of him...for some reason.

"Do you know who did it?" Bree asked; Marcus shook his head, but a smile touched his lips when he saw a flash of brown around the corner.

"I don't know, but it is beautiful."

'Just like the person who drew it.' He added in his head.

...

James pressed himself into the lockers to avoid being seen, sighing with a heavy blush on his cheeks. He was smiling though, smiling brightly for the first time in a while.

'I hope he didn't see me.' He thought, sighing as he unfolded Marcus' note and read it again; he blushed as he read it and it brought tears to his eyes, but happy tears.

**_Someone beautiful, crying and sad_**

**_You shouldn't be crying, you're too beautiful for that_**

**_I know you're hurt, I know you're in pain_**

**_But you know there's always a new day_**

**_You feel alone, like no one understands what it's like_**

**_To be hurt and alone, day and night_**

**_But I'm here, watching over you_**

**_And I have to say, you don't mix well with blue_**

**_So listen, listen close_**

**_Because what I miss the most_**

**_Is your smile, your laugh, overall you_**

**_So keep this in mind, I will do all that I can do_**

**_To let you know that you are loved_**

**_Loved by me, now and forever..._**

**_-Marcus Davenport._**

'Thank you, Marcus.'

...

'You've always been loved, James, and you'll always safe and loved.'


End file.
